What happen?
by Tuxedo mecKyu
Summary: bagaimana kalau di dalam 1 tubuh ada 2 roh? aneh bukan? yah tetapi semua keanehan bisa di jumpai di ffnbukan? yup warning boys love shizaya DLDR


Hi Xedo Nyoba bikin ff multi chapter setelah beberapa tahun ini jadi reader, yah bisa di bilang silent reader,

hmmm sebenarnya sih mau one shoot tetapi karena terlalu panjang akhirnya xedo potong, jadi 2 atau 3 bagian.

yup senpai dan yang lainya mohon bantuanya!

Disclaimer: Durarara punya Ryoh- aahh yang penting durarara bukan punya saya

Warning: Typos, Yaoi, GAJE NESS, ANEH, JELEK,DAN LAIN LAIN SEBAGAINYA, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND NO FLAME PLEASE!

Summary: Bagaimanakah jika di dalam satu tubuh ada dua roh? Gila bukan? yah memang tidak mungkin… namun ini hanyalah fiksi belaka nggak tahu nyata atau tidaknya.

Terinspirasi dari kata kata kakek xedo waktu xedo Tanya pertanyaan paling konyol sedunia "kek, kalo orang mati itu rohnya keluar dari raga yah?" dan kakek xedo jawab " ya betul, tapi sebenarnya roh manusia itu nggak Cuma satu, tetapi ada 2 roh yang dimiliki manusia. Yang satu melekat pada diri manusia itu sendiri dan yang satu roh yang suka pergi pergi dan suka nyasar, nah kadang-kadang roh nyasar itulah yang bikin kamu sakit"

Request dari Alice senpai XD maaf kalo ficnya abal

**What happen?**

.

.

.

.

.

prolog

Shizuo hewajima, seorang yang diketahui sebagai orang terkuat di Ikebukuro kini sedang duduk di taman kota , merasakan hembusan angin yang sedari tadi membelai rambut pirangnya seraya sesekali menyesap batang rokok yang sudah menjadi sahabat sejatinya sehari hari. Kini ia sedang menikmati saat-saat tenangnya tanpa seseorang yang selalu mengganggunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si kutu tengik sialan –menurut Shizuo- .yang sangat kita kenal sebagai Izaya Orihara, yang tak bosan-bosanya mengganggunya, layaknya jerry yang selalu mengganggu tom. Tetapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal jika 'kutu' itu tidak datang. Aneh, mungkin saja, Shizuo hewajima merindukan Izaya Orihara. Tetapi segera di tepiskanya pikiran itu. Ia pikir itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin jikalau ia merindukan Izaya Orihara, si 'kutu tengik' yang notabene selalu menganggu ketenangan hidupnya itu. Ia menghembuskan asap rokoknya, kemudian menghela nafas. Karena bosan dengan keadaan yang hening, ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di taman tersebut. Tetapi baru beberapa saat berjalan, matanya menyipit melihat benda kecil berkilau tak jauh di depanya. Karena penasaran, Shizuo pun mendekati benda kecil tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah – cincin? Shizuo mengerenyit heran mendapati benda mungil di tangannya, siapa orang ceroboh yang menjatuhkan benda semahal ini? Shizuo membatin. Ia pun memasukkan benda mungil itu ke dalam sakunya, bermaksud mengembalikan benda itu kalau-kalau nanti ada yang mencarinya. Baru saja ia akan melenggang pergi, tapi ada suara yang menginterupsinya.

"Hai Shizu-chan~ lama tidak bertemu ya~"

'TWITCH'

Munculah sebuah persimpangan jalan di dahinya, mengetahui siapa yang berani menyebutnya dengan nama itu. –Yah-tentunya-kalian-tahu-siapa- siapa lagi kalau bukan Izaya Orihara. Si flea yang sedari tadi di bicarakan. Shizuo pun menggeram marah dan segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"IIIZAYAAAA-KUUUNN SUDAH KU BILANG AKU INI PUNYA NAMA YAITU HEWAJIMA SHIZUO. SHI-ZU-O DAN JANGAN COBA-COBA ALAGI MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA ITU! MENGERTI KAU FLEA! ATAU KAU MAU MATI HAAAH!" seketika itu pula lenyap sudah semua tiang di taman kota Ikebukuro karena dicabut oleh Shizuo, yang tentunya digunakan untuk melempari si flea- sebut saja Izaya. Yak, seperti biasa, Izaya pun bisa mengindarinya dengan mudah. Malam itu terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran Tom and Jerry di kota ikebukuro.

.

.

.

"hahaha Sizu-chan~" Izaya menyeringai " seperti biasa yah, lemparanmu selalu meleset! Aih~ otak protozoan mu itu tidak cukup pintar untuk mengalahkan-"

BRAK

Omongan izaya terputus ketika Street sign yang di lempar Shizuo tepat mengenai bahu izaya. Ia pun jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Hahaha~ Ras-"

BRUK

Naasnya kaki Shizuo tersandung dan akhirnya Ia jatuh di atas izaya dengan bibir yang saling bersentuhan. Yah tepat sekali! mereka KISU *horeeee!. Author jingkrak-jingkrak gaje*

Eh, tetapi tidak sampai pada itu saja, tiba tiba ada suatu cahaya yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Bukan, bukan lampu blitz kamera. Melainkan- cincin yang tadi di temukan Shizuo. Seketika bagi mereka semuanya terlihat putih.

.

.

.

.

Izaya mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, megedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling. Ia melihat tubuh Shizuo di sampingnya. Ia sempat bingung akan apa yang terjadi sebelumya. Tetapi, ketika ia sadar, tiba tiiba ia menyeringai. Seringaian manis yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah moenya.

"Hahahaha shizu~chaaaan~ kau pingsan gara-gara berciuman denganku ya? Hahahaa~ lucu sekali! Ternyata monster sepertimu bisa pingsan juga, hahaha"

"Shizu-chan~" izaya menggoyangkan tubuh di sampingnya itu dengan kasar berharap yang di panggil akan bangun.

"Shizu-chan~" kali ini ia mencoba mencubit pipi Shizuo tetapi shizuo tetap diam saja.

"Shizu chan!" karena kesal panggilanya tak kunjung di jawab, ia menginjak-injak tubuh ex-barternder di bawahnya. Tetapi ia tetap tak mendapatkan respon dari shizuo.

Glek! Ia menelan ludah, apa jangan-jangan shizuo… meninggal!

Segera di tepisnya jauh jauh pikiran itu dan reflek langsung memegang pergelangan tangan shizuo. Kemudian mengarahkan telinganya ke dada ex-bartender yang sedang terlentang tak berdaya di bawahnya.

"Hmmm masih hidup ya? Tapi tidak bergerak, che! tidak berguna! Aku harus cari mainan baru lagi! Haaah. Selamat tinggal shizu chan~ "

Izaya pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan shizuo. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah ia pergi, ia merasakan sedikit perasaan … khawatir? "Ah… tidak, tidak mungkin ak-"

"**hoi mau kemana kau Izaya?"**

Terdengar suara yang menginterupsi langkah izaya. Izaya menyangka kalau itu adalah suara shizuo. Tetapi entah mengapa suaranya agak kecil, mirip seperti suaranya? Tetapi sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai, berfikir bahwa itu adalah suara shizuo yang sedang sekarat.

"Haaah sudah kuduga shizu chan kau Cuma berpura-pura!"

Izaya pun berbalik, namun betapa terkejutnya ia. Mata crimson-nya terbelalak mendapati apa yang ia lihat. Sepasang mata crimson-nya kini tak bisa lepas menatap replikanya sedang menatapnya marah seolah olah berkata kau-harus-bertanggung-jawab.

"Si-siapa kau?" ujar Izaya tergagap.

**''Use ! kau mengganggu liburanku tahu ! ''**

'' Hah ? maksudmu ? ''

**tbc**

hahhh, sudah kuduga ini sangat gaje! huh apa ini bisa di sebut prolog? maaf kalo pendek, namanya juga prolog...


End file.
